


Neck

by flux_eterna



Series: 100 Followers Tumblr Giveaway Prompt Series [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flux_eterna/pseuds/flux_eterna
Summary: Original prompt: "I want to fuck you so badly."This is a giveaway prompt, and the person who I am giving this away to is a big fan of not only Chellick, but also "Bounty."  Thus...this is a tribute piece of sorts to Nemi_Almasy's lovely, lovely work "Bounty."  I just loved Jane and Chellick's dynamic in that so damn much, and wanted to take a little slice of that and write some fun smut with it because, let's face it--I just can't get enough of those two.  With permission, Nemi_Almasy let me play a little with the Jane and Chellick in the "Bounty" universe, and I had an absolute blast.So, enjoy!  And hope I did it justice :)





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Nemi_Almasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/gifts).



> Characters owned by BioWare.

“Again, Jane?”  Chellick’s tone was indignant; disappointment—a tone that Jane had become all too familiar with—rang clear through his subvocals.

She scoffed at him, tugging on the omni-cuffs binding her wrists behind the back of the chair on which she sat in C-Sec headquarters’ interrogation room.

“Gotta pay the bills somehow, Decian.”  She said his first name like a petulant child might, with clearly no appreciation for the upper hand that Chellick had over the situation.  Jane knew what it took to get him to bend.

Her eyes were devious slits, and as Chellick walked over and leaned down, placing his hands on the table between them, Jane stretched her neck, baring her throat to him.

His eyes narrowed in return.  Chellick knew exactly what she was trying to do, and he had to exert conscious effort in keeping his pelvic plates on lockdown at her blatant gesture of submission.

 _She’s been around turians far too damn long_ , Chellick thought to himself.

 _Not this time_.  He reigned in his desire and resumed his scolding of the seething female before him.

“Not falling for it this time, Shepard,” he said, shaking his head from side to side as he exhaled.

“I don’t think you believe that, Chellick,” she replied, looking at him over her nose, neck still outstretched.

He took note of the visible pulse under the pale skin before him.  He closed his eyes, determined to drown out his thoughts of bending her over the table and…

Chellick growled, mandibles flaring wide.  Shepard grinned and quirked a brow at his obvious signs of struggle.

He stood up and reached his large, three-fingered hand out and gripped her throat, strongly enough to get her attention, but not so much so as to drastically cut off her air supply.

Shepard gasped in response to the action, eyes going wide as his talons bit into the soft flesh on the back of her neck.  His fingers completely encircled the column of her throat, and she relished in knowing that he could effortlessly snap her in two. 

She grinned, knowing that he wouldn’t.

“Enough!”  He yelled right into her face, mandibles spread wide and displaying his teeth in an attempted show of dominance.

She caught her breath and thought, _I can work with this_.  Shepard jerked her head back, fighting the grip he had on her throat but failing miserably.

She whined.

Chellick pushed his hand up underneath her jaw and Jane noticed his mandibles twitch in obvious contemplation.  Subvocals clamped down, he said, “You think you can disrupt a case that we’ve been running for months and just fuck your way out of it?”

“It’s worked so far, hasn’t it?”  Her words were punctuated by another sharp gasp as Chellick tightened his grip, green eyes blazing, but Shepard loved watching him burn—even more so when she was the cause of his ire.

Chellick got a hold of himself and released her neck, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

“We can’t keep doing this, Jane.”

“But Chellick,” she started, voice playful and in stark contrast to the lead-up to this moment, “I want to fuck you so badly.”

Truthfully, she did.  And she knew that Chellick was nearing his threshold of resisting her charms—or bullshit, depending who you asked.

Jane tilted her head back and up again; she loved seeing Decian go full-blown turian on her, and she loved being the one to provoke him in the most primal of ways.

She felt herself grow wet at his previous display, and he undoubtedly smelled her arousal from where he stood.  He looked down to his hands resting on the table between them, quietly shaking his head once more before exhaling and speaking calmly to the woman sitting before him.

“Just…” he started, hesitation riddling his speech.  “Tell me next time you try to take out the leader of the Citadel’s Blue Suns outpost?  You could have gotten yourself killed, Jane.”

She sighed.  “But I didn’t.  And now I have some credits to spare and could treat my favorite C-Sec detective to something nice.”

Shepard smiled victoriously at him, and the expression even earned her a small smile from Chellick.  “So will that be all, Detective?  Might have some Eclipse to…”

He cut her off by quickly kicking the chair out behind him, stepping over to her and standing behind her chair in two quick, graceful movements.

Shepard liked where this was going and thought for a second that maybe she should keep talking, see how far she could push him.  But she didn’t have time for such consideration, not after Chellick grabbed the link between her omni-cuffs and lifted her arms up painfully behind her, forcing her to stand up to alleviate the screaming in her arms and upper back.

He kicked the chair away, and roughly bent her over the interrogation table, hand moving to the side of her face so her other cheek was flush with the table as he held her head down.

Shepard’s face lit up in a victor’s smile.

With one hand holding her head down against the table, Chellick moved the other to undo the clasps of his lower armor.  As he worked on his task, he said, “Not another word about going after merc leaders, drug kingpins, or any other of our high-profile targets, Jane.”

Jane grunted as she heard his codpiece fall to the floor, his length sprang free and brushed against her still-clothed backside as he leaned over her and inhaled her scent.

She immediately felt the wet spot that his cock left behind on her clothes.

“You know that part of the fun for me is seeing you all worked up like this, right?” 

Chellick didn’t dignify the question with a verbal response, and instead pulled her leggings and underwear down and pressed his torso more firmly against her back.  He opened his maw and held the side of her neck in his teeth, not biting down enough to draw blood, but hard enough to tell her who was in charge.

Hands still bound, a large turian pressed against her, teeth clamping on her neck—while she could have gone without the whole ‘arrest’ part of this encounter, there was nowhere else she’d rather be. 

The tip of Chellick’s cock found her entrance, and he slid into her tight heat.

This was the only show of gentleness he’d allow her this time—she’d been working hard to push him too far, and now all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless.  Once he was hilted up to his wide base, he pulled almost completely out and then harshly slammed back home.

Shepard screamed, and Chellick released her neck but instead of leaving it at that, he held a hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds.

She licked his hand in response, giving Chellick pause enough to ask “What is wrong with you, woman?”

He kept his hand there, though, as he pounded into her mercilessly.  Sounds of skin slapping against plate filled the interrogation room, along with the muffled moans coming from Jane below him. 

Already nearing release, he thought he’d be considerate just this once and moved the hand he had over her mouth between her legs and started circling her clit in time with his sharp thrusts.  She moaned, quietly, for which Chellick was thankful. 

He really didn’t feel like having his hand licked again.

Jane’s body went tight like a bowstring at his ministrations, and she shattered below him.  The pulsing of the tight walls of her cunt pulled him over the edge along with her.  He reached up and pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her throat to him once more. 

Chellick’s thrusts slowed as he clamped down on her throat that was begging for his attention.  Shepard felt his seed spilling from her entrance, out around his cock as his thrusts came to a standstill.

He pulled completely out, and undid her omni-cuffs.

“Clean yourself up and get the hell outta here, Jane.”

She only nodded, and accepted the towel that he offered her. 

He left the interrogation room without another word, sparing only a passing glance back at Shepard as the door slid back to its closed position.

She only smiled, as she finished wiping the remnants of his lust from her thighs.  Pulling her underwear and leggings back up, she left the room and went on to the next bounty.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ robinapril


End file.
